marapetiafandomcom-20200214-history
Marapets
Marapets is a free, virtual pet site aimed towards people of all ages. In Marapets, you can adopt up to 12 virtual pets (up to 20 with extra pet giftboxes), and then train, battle and "play" with these pets. You can complete quests and missions, the latter giving you one of many potions as well as large sums of MP. Marapets has many features, from an uploads service to a free webpage at Marasites when you sign up and are over 13. The site also has forums, where members older then 13 can chat with other members of Marapets. (Members younger then 13 have to get parental consent) Marapets was created by a person called Ian when he was 15 because he wanted a pet site for adults and teenagers more than one for children as most others are. You are given the ability to dress up a character as well as looking after pets. Some of the main features of marapets: * Free games - Ian has crated a number of games which can be played for free. You can send the scores of these games three times a day so as to receive some "mp" (the main currency of Marapets). * Operations portal - Although you have to start off with basic coloured pets, you can use this once a day with the possibility of your pet changing colour (maybe to a better one - e.g. funky or ninja) or species. Sometimes nothing happens or you may also gain pet stats. * Clubs - Everyone has the ability to create or join one club on the site. In that club, you can talk in club chat, buy items from the club shop, donate money to the club, bid on club only auctions, take part in polls/quizzes and much more. * Characters - Everyone is given a character when they join Marapets. They can go to shops and buy hair dye, clothes, shoes, lipsticks and contact lenses for these dolls. You can also play tombola to get hair coupons (which change the hair style) or tanning salon tickets (which change the skin colour). Another way to gain clothes for your character is to go to the clothing rack and get one free item of clothing a day. * User shops - Each user of marapets can create their own shop in which they can sell items for however much mp they want to. * Gallery - If a user wishes to show off any items, they can place it in their gallery. Each gallery has te ability for you to order your items. * Forums - All users can talk in these chat areas. They are set into different catagories. They are help forums, roleplaying forums, entertainment forums, spam forums, random forums and more. There is also a restricted chat were only users of a certain account age can chat. Another one is also for adults only which you have to buy access to from account upgrades. Marapets also has a team of staff that try to help in any way possible. Unlike most sites staff, they act like normal users (as they used to be) and interact with the rest of the site. They join clubs, talk in forums and help people as much as they can. Staff members have also been known to rarely give away pets and items to users that need them more.